Flying
by Lord of the files
Summary: How one gets to know the other when both are on a journey together. How one's heart can go fonder on a journey together.
1. Chapter 1

Flying

A new one for the crusades-Lord of the files

It just had to be this day. This horrible, horrible day. Beast boy sat on his bed with his head in his hands with a letter on his lap. He sighed after reading the letter for the umpteenth, and got up from his bed and walked towards his closet taking out a backpack. Putting his most prized possessions and some clothes in there he reflected on what else had happened…

_He woke up from an exhausting sleep that was plagued with nightmares of the doom patrol. _

'_Oh well, it's a new day like always and you just have to do the motions…the day will past faster,' Beast boy thought when he started to get everything ready. Beast boy walked up to a stereo and put in a CD. It wouldn't play…he always had to listen to this song whenever it was this day, so he proceeded to 'fix' the stereo._

"_WORK, DAMN YOU!" Beast boy yelled bagging his palm on the stereo repeatedly. _

_Beast boy ended up breaking the stereo and he knew it was going to be a rough day. Walking out of his room he bumped into Raven._

"_Watch where you're going," Raven said in her monotone._

_Beast boy said saluting and using a German accent, "Ja voul mein Fehr"._

_Raven glared at Beast boy for a little bit longer and then decided it would be easier to just throw him into the ocean…so she did._

"_IT WAS JUST A JOKE!" Beast boy yelled as he plummeted into the warm water._

_Swimming back to the shore, he realized he was late for a 'Robinistic' meeting. So he ran to the meeting and when he got there, Captain Obvious and Boring strikes again!_

"_Beast boy you're late," Robin said dully._

"_Am I?" Beast boy said grinning._

"_Yes," Robin said in monotone. _

_With a groan he sat down and had to sit though boring talks on who knows what._

"_And with this determining the factor of recent crime we can be sure that…blah blah blah…" of course Robin didn't say that but Beast boy started to superimpose words._

"_Beast boy!" Robin suddenly yelled._

"_What!" Beast boy said quickly._

"_What did I just say?"_

"_I don't know…you weren't paying attention either?" Beast boy said smirking._

_Robin was clenching his teeth and said calmly, "You will report to my quarters at o'six hundred hours tomorrow…understand?"_

_Beast boy groaned again and after who knows the meeting was dismissed. _

"_Hey Cy," Beast boy said waving at his friend._

"_What BB," Cyborg asked._

"_Wanna play gamestation?"_

"_No can do friend…have to fix the baby," Cyborg said honestly upset "But what about next time"._

"_That's ok I understand," Beast boy said ears drooping. _

"_Ok see ya," Cyborg then went down to the garage._

"_Mail call!" Robin said entering the living room._

"_So what did the mail say, Friend Robin?" Starfire said happily floating. _

"_No I mean that everyone the mail is here," Robin said to Starfire in what seemed like explaining to her but patronizing to Beast boy._

"_Oh, thank you friend," Starfire said bowing and then twirling in the air._

"_Beast boy here," Robin said giving him a single letter._

_Beast boy grabbed the letter and started to open it saying, "Obviously one of my many girl fans that wish to declare their undying love for me"._

"_Only if they if they escaped the mental institution first," Raven said sarcastically._

"_Because they went crazy loving me," he said not missing the beat. _

_She harrumphed and then left with her few messages. Beast boy smiled until he read the letter. His ears dropped, his eyes seem to water a little, his shoulders shrugged, and then he left to go to his room._

Beast boy had finished packing when he decided he wanted to take the letter with him. He sighed and then left his room. It was midnight and he expected not to bump into anyone, but when he bumped into someone is first instinct was to turn into a mouse. Which he did and then nearly got blasted for it.

"EEE! A MOUSE," Starfire squealed as she readied a starbolt.

Beast boy turned back and rose his arms to protect him saying, "Wait, wait it's just me Starfire".

"Oh Friend Beast boy, you had frightened me," Starfire said straightening out her uniform.

"What are you doing up so late Star?" Beast boy asked.

"I have just finished a Pudding of New Days and I have decided to go back to my room for slumber," Starfire said happily and then noticing his bag "But where are you off to friend?"

"I'm…" Beast boy didn't know how to word it so he said "I'm leaving for a little bit…I don't think it is best for me to be here right now".

"Whatever for Beast boy," Starfire said her hands interlocking then her face was directed to the floor and she lowered her voice "Is it because of me?"

"NO!" Beast boy said forcibly "no, no it isn't Star…it's me".

"Are you leaving by yourself?" Star said.

Beast boy lowered his voice muttering out a "Yeah".

"At least let me accompany you," Starfire said floating slightly.

"You…don't have to do that," Beast boy said stuttering.

"To make a journey by oneself is hard, and I would feel a thousand sorrows if something was to happen to you if you were away," Starfire said with a smile.

"Ok…I guess it wouldn't be so lonely if you were there with me," Beast boy said after thinking for a bit.

"Wonderful," Starfire said exuberantly "Let me gather up my belongings and we shall be off".

"Ok I'll be on the roof," Beast boy said smiling.

"Glorious," Starfire then flew to her room.

Beast boy sighed and trudged his way to the roof. He waited on the roof for about ten minutes before she came out with a small carry bag.

"I don't know when we'll be back…so if you don't want to go with me…I'll understand," Beast boy said softly.

"I am positive that I am making the correct decision Beast boy," Starfire said sweetly.

"Thank you Star…you don't understand how happy I am now".

Starfire smiled and said, "You should always be happy friend, you have helped many innocents…"

Beast boy smiled and said, "Alright let us be off".

Starfire beamed and clasped her hands together. Beast boy then took off his communicator and put it on the ground and Starfire did like wise.

And then they were off…

Well I liked it…but that's one mans opinion…what I need is a few more opinions…but it is not necessary, hoped you enjoyed my ramblings-Lord of the files


	2. Chapter 2

Flying

Sorry for the wait been busy with work and got a girlfriend so enjoy the next work-Lord of the files

Beast boy sighed as he stared at his food. It looked appealing enough but he just didn't feel like eating. He looked across the table and saw that she was eating happily. She noticed him staring at her a little while longer and visibly reddened. Beast boy lowered his gaze and looked at the idiotic looking insignia on the napkin.

"Is anything the matter, Beast boy?" Starfire said suddenly.

He smiled slightly and said, "No Star, I'm fine…yeah I'm fine."

She started to tap her fingers against the mouth and appeared to be digesting the words. He didn't really want to explain to her the letter. He didn't really want to explain the heartache accompanied with the letter. He really didn't want to explain anything to her.

"So where are we starting our journey friend?" Starfire said with a smile.

Beast boy sat there quietly for a second and said promptly after a few seconds, "Let's go far away from here."

She nodded and prepared to leave but Beast boy motioned for her to stop. Bewildered she was about to question why, but then she saw him start to eat with a smile on his face.

After eating both decided to walk instead of fly today. Beast boy was wearing a hat with a long sleeve shirt and jeans to hide his green skin. He envied Starfire because she was able to wear anything she would want. Unfortunately she was unused to Earth clothing, considering that nine times out of ten all of the Teen Titan's wore their uniforms to any function and/or everyday attire. So today she wore a modest short sleeve shirt and blue jeans.

'How odd we must look,' Beast boy thought 'I wonder what goes on in the other people's minds. Do they think that we are a couple? Do they think that we are long friends? Do they think that we are new friends? I wonder if they think that I'm a goth or someone even more morbid? I guess I will never know.'

Beast boy turned a fleeting glance to the girl next to him and saw that she was constantly looking around in awe.

"I guess you haven't been to any other city then Jump, huh?" Beast boy said.

Starfire stopped looking and shifted her attention on the practically covered Beast boy and said, "No, does my inexperience show that clearly?"

Beast boy shrugged and said, "Just for someone that knows you it is, if I was just walking down the street I would think that it was just another pretty girl walk…"

He had stopped because Starfire was suddenly beaming at him.

"You think me pretty Beast boy," She asked with that same smile.

"Of course," Beast boy then motioned at everyone else "I am sure that also everyone else thinks so as well."

She smiled, blushed, and averted her eyes.

"Just to prove it to you," Beast boy said a childish hint at the end he walked over to a person.

"What are you going to do Beast boy?" Starfire said worriedly.

He grabbed the man by the shoulder and turned him towards Starfire asking, "Do you think her very pretty my friend?"

He gave a hard look about being interrupted from his walk and looked at her saying a moment later, "Yes very much so."

Beast boy let him go and the man walked off. Beast boy then turned around to say something to Starfire, but stopped when he noticed tears running down her face. Alarmed he ran towards her holding her near.

"What's wrong," Beast boy asked.

She seemed to be crying into his shirt and she said, "No one has ever done something like this for me…other people would rather have beautiful Blackfire rather then ugly pathetic Starfire."

"No," Beast boy said fiercely and she let go of him to look at him.

"No," he said quieter "You are better then her, better then all the girls I know. Your not ugly or pathetic, you are by far the most beautiful, strongest, and most caring individual I have ever met. Don't ever, ever say things like that about yourself."

Starfire then got water eyed for a moment before again crying into his shirt thanking him.

'How strange,' Beast boy thought 'I never knew Star was this insecure or depressed. How one gets to know each other when your together alone for an unknown time. Hmm…how odd it is to find something new about a person you thought you knew.'

He looked at the bright red hair crying into his shoulder and started to stroke her hair and started to tell her everything is going to be fine.

Starfire stopped crying after a while and both decided to continue to walk together. She then noticed wet marks on his shoulder.

"I am sorry about the shirt Beast boy," Starfire said smiling bittersweet.

"It's alright," Beast boy said smiling.

Both were looking at each other for a while after, smiling at each other. For some reason he felt close to Starfire at this moment, but did not understand it. When he left he thought with Starfire that he was getting someone to travel with and to laugh at his jokes, but now? He just didn't understand why both were blushing and talking about everything and nothing. He just didn't understand why Starfire was smiling that same smile. He just didn't understand.

'Woman,' he thought 'I will never understand them.'

"Beast boy?" Starfire asked looking back.

"Oh sorry," Beast boy said when he noticed he was behind. He noticed Starfire then and decided to look at her to try and discern anything. It was the third time he really noticed her. The first when they first met, the second time when they fought Lighting and Thunder, and now. Other times she was Star. She was just an innocent, pretty, distant Star. But all those times he noticed her and now he really took note of her pretty features. Then he thought how subtle it was.

'Perhaps that is why she never got compliments…not everyone is willing to look for anything anymore. People would say that even he was dumb and when asked why they told him he just looked it. He always said, If intelligence had a look would it be any fun to find it?'

"Beast boy?" Starfire said suddenly, and alarmingly close, to him.

"Sorry again," Beast boy said looking down scratching his head.

"What is your name?" Starfire asked suddenly.

"What?" Beast boy asked alarmed.

Starfire closed her eyes and when she opened them next they glistened.

"I cannot always refer to you as Beast boy if we are suppose to be avoiding detection so I thought it best if we exchange names."

Beast boy smiled as he got an idea for a joke. He took her hand and shook it.

She gave him a confused look.

"Hello I am Garfield, and what is your name?"

She gave him a happy look.

"I am called Koriand'r, I am pleased to be able to meet you."

Beast boy smiled and then wrapped his arm around Starfire and said, "Well Koriand'r, shall we be off to our journey?"

Starfire giggled and said happily, "Yes I do believe Garfield that we should be off."

She then had her arm around Beast boy, no not Beast boy, but Garfield and they were off.


End file.
